disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mundos de Kingdom Hearts
Mundos de la saga de videojuegos de Kingdom Hearts. Mundos introducidos en Kingdom Hearts Mundos introducidos en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Mundos introducidos en Kingdom Hearts II Mundos introducidos en Kingdom Hearts coded Mundos introducidos en Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Mundos introducidos en Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Mundos eliminados Mundo de Pinocchio Mundo basado en la película Pinocchio. Estaba pensado que apareciera en Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, pero se retiró la idea por razones desconocidas (tal vez por no encontrar un nombre apropiado), aunque que es posible que aparezca en algún juego del futuro. En 358/2 Days, el mundo tendría lugar en un circo y se jugaría la historia de Pinocho, una marioneta con corazón (aunque estaría con su aspecto humano). Los Incorpóreos (que no tienen corazón) planeaban atacar mientras que Roxas y Xion buscaban esperanza para si mismos. En Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix, el mundo no aparece en sí, pero la zona marítima del mundo es reproducida por el Coso Virtual donde tiene lugar un combate contra Monstruo. Mundo de The Jungle Book Mundo basado en la película The Jungle Book. Estaba pensado que apareciera en Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, pero se retiró la idea por razones desconocidas. Es posible que aparezca en algún juego del futuro. Se dice que aparecerá en Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Otros mundos Oakey Oaks Mundo basado en la película Chicken Little. Es el mundo al que pertenece Chicken Little. No ha aparecido en ningún juego, pero es posible que aparezca en algún juego del futuro. Mundo de Dumbo Mundo basado en la película Dumbo. No ha aparecido en ningún juego, pero es posible que aparezca en algún juego del futuro. Probablemente, su mundo sea el Circo. Se dice que aparecerá en Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Mundo de Bambi Mundo basado en la película Bambi. No ha aparecido en ningún juego, pero es posible que aparezca en algún juego del futuro. Probablemente, su mundo sea el Bosque. Mundo de Pongo, Perdita y los Cachorros Mundo basado en la película One Hundred and One Dalmatians. No ha aparecido en ningún juego, pero es posible que aparezca en algún juego del futuro. Probablemente, su mundo sea Londres, igual que Wendy. Mundo de Alicia Mundo basado en la película Alice in Wonderland. No ha aparecido en ningún juego, pero es posible que aparezca en algún juego del futuro. Es el mundo al que pertenece realmente Alicia. El Monte Calvo Es el mundo original de Chernabog, una gran montaña que se extiende a las afueras de un pueblo con un cementerio. No ha aparecido en ningún juego, pero sí que aparece Chernabog. En el Cuarto Verde del hotel de Ciudad de Paso hay un cuadro del mundo. El Planeta El mundo al que pertenecen Cloud y Sephiroth. En Kingdom Hearts II, tras heber luchado entre los dos, ambos desaparecen en cielo, y Goofy supone que es probable que hayan vuelto a su mundo. Mundos aparecidos en el manga Antigua Britania Mundo basado en la película The Sword in the Stone. Es el mundo al que pertenece Merlín. No ha aparecido en ningún juego, pero a lo mejor aparece en algún juego del futuro, ya que a aparecido en el manga El Cetro y el Reino. Se dice que aparecerá en Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Categoría:Mundos de Kingdom Hearts